Protecting valuable material from detrimental or damaging effects is important and valuable to consumers. The protection may include protection from tampering, theft, loss, contamination, misidentification, adulteration, and/or some combination thereof. Various ways exist for protecting valuable materials, but all exhibit shortcomings.